Schattenkind
by defunct01
Summary: Oneshot. Nach der letzten Schlacht hat sich Hermines Leben stark verändert. Wie lebt sie mit den Konsequenzen jenes Tages?


_Hi!_

_Diese Geschichte ist wieder einmal eine, die mir besonders am Herzen liegt. Sie ist eine Antwort auf den eher unsensiblen Umgang mit heiklen Themen, der im Fandom vorzuherrschen scheint._

_Ich möchte mit "Schattenkind" keine Predigt halten. Ich möchte nicht zeigen, wie etwas gemacht werden soll, oder was geschrieben werden soll. Ich möchte einfach nur einen Denkanstoß geben. _

_Diese Geschichte basiert auf realen Ereignissen und Erlebnissen. Dennoch ist jede Ähnlichkeit mit lebenden oder toten Personen rein zufällig. _

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo: 

Titel: Schattenkind

Kategorie: Drabbles und One-shots

Unterkategorie: Apocalyptic (APO)

Autor: starlight, aka Neli

Beta: Meine Rettung- Maginisha!

Rating: PG-15

Kontakt: oder per review hier!

**

* * *

**

**Schattenkind **

**

* * *

**

"Mama, wo ist eigentlich Papa?"

Eiskalte Finger griffen nach der Kehle der jungen Frau, als ihre Tochter ausgerechnet _diese_ Frage stellte. Sie hatte gehofft, daß ihr noch ein paar Jahre blieben, bevor sie sich mit ihr konfrontiert sah. Doch leider hatte der Kindergarten ihrer Tochter einen Elterntag abgehalten, und Julia hatte natürlich all die Väter bei den Müttern ihrer Spielkameraden gesehen. Es war nur verständlich, daß ihr Kind wissen wollte, wo denn nun ihr eigener Vater war.

"Papa ist… in Askaban," antwortete sie und ballte die freie Faust fester an ihrer Seite, so fest, daß die sorgsam manikürten Nägel in das Fleisch ihrer Handfläche schnitten. Die Vierjährige, die neben ihr hertrippelte, blickte treuherzig zu ihrer aschfahlen Mutter auf.

"Mama, was ist Askaban?" fragte sie. Seufzend hielt Hermine an und kniete vor ihrer Tochter nieder.

"Askaban ist ein Gefängnis, mein Schatz," erklärte sie. "Dein Vater war kein sehr netter Mensch, deswegen ist er dort."

"Warum, Mama? Warum war er kein sehr netter Mensch?" Julia Aemilia Granger hatte die neugierige Art ihrer Mutter geerbt.

"Er hat… mir sehr wehgetan. Und anderen Menschen auch. Und damit er das nicht mehr kann wurde er dorthin gebracht," erwiderte Hermine. Sie lächelte ihre Tochter an, doch hinter den glasigen Augen verbarg sich die nur halb verschleierte Erinnerung an das Entsetzen der letzten Schlacht. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, konnte nicht atmen. Bilder blitzten vor ihren Augen auf, von den Ereignissen, die sie an diesen Punkt geführt hatten.  
Wie Flüche geflogen waren.

_Ernie MacMillan brach einfach so zusammen. Erst als seine leblosen Augen in den verhangenen Sommerhimmel starrten sah sie den Todesser, der hinter ihm gestanden hatte.  
_  
Wie Menschen gestorben waren.

_Professor Sprout warf sich vor eine Gruppe Hufflepuff-Erstklässler. Die Salve der Todesflüche traf einzig und allein ihren Körper.  
_  
Wie die Verwundeten um Hilfe riefen.

_Blaise Zabini schickte rote Funken aus seinem Zauberstab. Er konnte seine Beine nicht mehr bewegen, beide waren zertrümmert…_

Wie sie, verwundet und alleine, von einer Gruppe Todesser gefunden worden war.

_Hagrid düngte seine Kürbisse mit Drachendung… jede Faser ihrer Kleidung war von dem übelriechenden Stoff durchdrungen… sie konnte sich nicht einmal aufsetzen, ein Tuberkulose-Fluch hatte ihr den Atem geraubt, eine Wunde an ihrem Bein blutete…_

Wie diese ihre Wehrlosigkeit ausgenutzt hatten.

_"Was haben wir hier? Ein Schlammblut einsam und allein?"  
"Seht ihr auch, was ich sehe? Ihre Robe hat mehr Löcher als Stoff!"  
"Endlich zeigt sie, was sie wirklich ist!"  
"Kommt, wir machen es ihr klar!"  
"Nein, nicht… bitte!"  
"Oh, wie niedlich… sie bettelt! Wollen wir ihr zuhören, Jungs?"  
"Nein. _Silencio!"

Wie sie ihr das Letzte geraubt hatten, was der Krieg ihr nicht hatte nehmen können.

_Der Kürbis neben ihr hatte einen Riß in seiner Wand, durch den sie das goldene Fruchtfleisch sehen konnte… es lenkte sie von den Schmerzen in ihrem Körper ab…_

Wie Ron sie gerettet hatte, bevor der tödliche Fluch gesprochen werden konnte.

_"Wir brauchen sie nicht mehr, oder?"  
"Wertloses Schlammblut, verdient es nicht zu leben!"  
"_Reducto_! Hermine?"_

Wie sie wochenlang dahinvegetiert war, ohne Hoffnung.

_"Du musst deine Medizin nehmen, Kleines…ja, so ist es richtig. Du weißt, daß alle auf dich warten? Komm zurück, Hermine!"_

Wie der Mann, den sie liebte, ihr nicht geholfen hatte.

_Harry kam nicht. Sie wartete und wartete, all die Zeit im Kürbisbeet, wieder und wieder, aber er kam nicht…  
_  
Wie sie erst später herausgefunden hatte, daß er ihr nicht helfen konnte, weil seine eigenen Traumata und Verletzungen ihn noch weiter fortgetrieben hatten als sie selbst.

_"Weißt du, Harry würde dich sicher auch gerne einmal sehen… er kann noch nicht sehen… er ist noch nicht wieder aufgewacht… er könnte dich und deine Hilfe wirklich gebrauchen…"._

Wie sie aus der Starre erwacht war, als sie erfuhr, daß sie mit Julia schwanger war.

_"Miss Granger? Miss Granger, ich fürchte, Sie müssen eine Entscheidung treffen. Bitte, wachen Sie auf, Miss Granger! Wir haben eine schlechte Nachricht für Sie… sie betrifft Ihre Tochter und..."  
_  
Wie sie das Kind und sich selbst gehaßt hatte.

_Ekel. Dieses eklige kleine Todesserbalg in ihr. Und sie selbst, fett… häßlich… dreckig…  
_  
Wie sie versucht hatte, ihr Kind zu töten und in letzter Sekunde aus dem Wartezimmer des St. Mungos entflohen war.(1)

_Sie würden sie töten. Den Parasiten, der in ihr wucherte... Das kleine klopfende Wesen aus ihr herausnehmen, das ohne sie nicht sein konnte… Nein, das konnte sie nicht zulassen. Es war (zu einem Teil) auch ein Teil ihrer Selbst… so sehr sie sich haßte, töten konnte sie nicht. Sie hatte in der Schlacht nicht getötet, sie würde es im Frieden auch nicht tun.  
_  
Wie sich der Haß langsam in Resignation verwandelt hatte.

_Es war zu spät. Aufgebläht wie ein Walroß war sie schon, und einer der Neun hatte einen Erben. Bald mußte sie in das Angesicht ihrer Scham sehen…  
_  
Wie sie sich in Julia verliebt hatte, als sie das erste Mal in ihre- damals noch- tiefblauen Augen gesehen hatte.

_… doch dieses Angesicht war ein Bild der Unschuld, das ihren Haß in Nichts verwandelte._

Wie Harry sie endlich gefunden hatte, nachdem er geheilt war.

_"Hermine? Hier lebst du also nun?"  
"Hier lebe ich." Flach, resigniert.  
"Wenigstens hast du einen Blick auf den Park," versuchte er, die Stimmung zu heben.  
"Wenigstens habe ich das," erwiderte sie.  
_  
Wie sie ihn vertrieben hatte.

_"Ich… ich bin nicht mehr der Mann, den du kennst, weißt du?" Er öffnete sich ihr ganz, mit einem einzigen Blick. Sie konnte sein Vertrauen nicht mißbrauchen.  
"Und ich bin nicht die Frau, die ich war. Ich glaube, wir brauchen beide noch Zeit… gibt mir Zeit, Harry." Geflüstert. Feige. Bitter, voller Angst. Gebrochen.  
"Hermine, bitte…" Flehend. Hoffnungsvoll. Voller Liebe, warm. Bereit.  
"Harry…Geh!" Er drehte sich zum Fenster. Seine breiter gewordenen Schultern, die die Last einer ganzen Welt getragen hatten, sanken zusammen.  
"So viel du willst. Ich warte auf dich."  
Sie hatte nicht geweint, obwohl seine Stimme so gebrochen geklungen hatte wie zu der Zeit, als sein Pate gestorben war. Und in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Gehgehgehgehgehgeh…_

Und wie sie endlich, nach Monaten des Schattendaseins, wieder einen Sinn in ihrem Leben gefunden hatte. In ihrem Kind. Ihrem Schattenkind.

Keine Macht der Welt konnte hätte sie dazu zwingen können, dieses _Ding_ zu lieben… aber es war kein Ding. Es war ihre Tochter. Ihre Tochter. Ein Kind, das aus ihrer dunkelsten Stunde stammte… aber das davon nichts wußte. Eine Unschuldige, die nichts für das Leiden ihrer Mutter konnte, obwohl sie daran schuld war. Kein Kind der Dunkelheit. Kein Kind des Lichts. Ein Schattenkind.

All ihre Erinnerungen an die letzte Schlacht und die Zeit bis zu Julias Geburt waren verwischt, undeutlich, gefiltert durch eine Linse des blanken Entsetzens und der Apathie, die zu reinigen nicht möglich gewesen war. Sie hatte ihre Angreifer nicht identifiziert, alles, was sie wusste, war, daß es neun gewesen waren. Jeder von ihnen konnte Julias Vater sein- sie hatte es nie herausfinden wollen. Jeder von ihnen hatte ihr genommen, was sie Harry hatte schenken wollen, das einzige Geschenk, das sie ihm machen konnte nachdem die Todesser schon ihre Eltern getötet und all ihren Besitz verbrannt hatten. Sie hatten ihr ihre Jugend genommen, ihre Lebensfreude, ihre Unbeschwertheit- und letztendlich ihre Unschuld, bis auf den letzten Rest.

Hermine konnte ihre Tochter nicht hassen, aber an jedem einsamen Abend haßte sie sich selbst.

_"Wertloses Schlammblut!"_

Dafür, daß sie nicht stärker gewesen war.

_"Fleht uns an!"_

Dafür, daß sie Harry verantwortlich machte.

_"Du bist nicht gekommen!"_

Dafür, daß sie davongelaufen war.

_"Hier lebst du also?"  
_  
Dafür, daß sie sich ihren eigenen Dämonen nicht stellen konnte und den, den sie liebte nicht mehr dazu zwingen konnte, sich den seinen zu stellen.

_"Wir brauchen noch Zeit."_

Dafür, daß sie zu schwach gewesen war, ihn zu halten.  
_  
"Geh!"_

Dafür, daß sie zu stolz gewesen war, ihn zu halten.

_"Harry… Geh!"_

Dafür, daß sie Julia zu sehr geliebt hatte, um sie zu töten.

_"Eine Tochter!"_

Dafür, daß sie ihrer Tochter keine echte Mutter sein konnte.

_"Du… in dein Zimmer."_

Dafür, daß sie sich selbst dafür haßte, ihre Tochter geboren zu haben.

_"Was für ein schönes Kind!"_

Dafür, daß sie zu müde war, sich selbst zu hassen.

_"Geh!"_

Es gab niemanden, der ihr auch nur einen zweiten Blick schenkte. Sie lebte in der Muggelwelt; eine der vielen alleinerziehenden Mütter, die sich mit einfachen Dienstleistungsjobs durch den Alltag schlugen. Julia war ein intelligentes Kind. Ihre Erzieherinnen im Kindergarten lehrten sie schon lesen und schreiben. Hermine selbst war zu erschöpft, sich um ihr Kind zu kümmern wenn sie sie nach einem langen Tag, angefüllt von zwei Jobs als Verkäuferin und Nachhilfelehrerin von der Tagesstätte abholte.

Eine einzige halbe Stunde hatte ihr Leben als die 'intelligenteste Hexe unserer Zeit' zerstört. Sie setzte keinen Fuß mehr in die Zauberwelt. Harry hatte sie mit der Entschuldigung abgewimmelt, daß sie beide mehr Zeit brauchten, um zu heilen. Um ihre Vergangenheit zu verarbeiten.

Aber Hermine verarbeitete nichts. Die psychologische Beratung, die man ihr angeboten hatte, hatte sie abgelehnt- sie war stark, sie war stolz, sie war eine Gryffindor! Bis sie- anscheinend spurlos- verschwunden war, hatte sie fast zehn Kilogramm an Gewicht verloren. Es war nicht besser geworden, seit sie alleine lebte.

Aber sie dachte nicht mehr an das, was ihr widerfahren war. Sie hatte sich ein Leben aufgebaut, das so fernab all dessen lag, was geschehen war, daß nichts sie an die Vergangenheit erinnerte. Julia hatte glücklicherweise das Aussehen ihrer Mutter geerbt, nur ihre Haare waren etwas weniger buschig und eher sanft gewellt. Sie kam zurecht- nicht immer gut, aber sie kam zurecht. Und was vergangen war, blieb verborgen.  
Bis zu jener Frage.

Warum hatte Julia sie jetzt schon stellen müssen? Hermine konnte sich ihr nicht stellen- sie war noch nicht bereit! Es war alles noch… zu nah. Zu verschwommen nah. Wie jemand, der weitsichtig ist und das Kleingedruckte eines Vertrags lesen muß, hielt Hermine Julia auf Armlänge von sich.

"Julia, es gibt Vieles, was ich dir noch nicht erzählen kann. Vielleicht kann ich es dir nie alles erzählen… aber ich bitte dich, frage noch nicht nach deinem Vater. Er ist ein Schatten in meiner Vergangenheit, verstehst du? Ein dunkler, dunkler Schatten… nur du, dich liebe ich. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere. Du bist mein kleines Schattenkind, aber du könntest nicht kostbarer sein. Ich… ich hoffe, daß ich eines Tages so weit bin, dir alles zu erzählen, eines Tages, wenn du es verstehen kannst und ich es dir sagen kann. Bis dahin… Ich liebe dich, mi umbra piccola!"

Julias kleine Stirn legte sich in Falten. Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Hermine wartete mit angehaltenem Atem, die eisige Klammer um ihre Brust verstärkte sich mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde. Sie konnte nicht…! Wenn das so weiterging würde sie auf offener Straße zusammenbrechen. Ihr Atem ging schneller und schneller, aber sie bekam nicht genug Luft. Die Häuser zogen sich um sie zusammen, das Pflaster hob sich, um sie zu erdrücken, die Schatten stürzten auf sie ein, bildeten undeutlich neun Gestalten nach, die näher und näher kamen und die sie nicht aufhalten konnte, niemals aufhalten konnte…

"In Ordnung, Mama. Ich liebe dich auch," sagte Julia.

Die Schatten zogen sich zurück. Hermine begann, freier zu atmen. "Ich verspreche dir, mein Schatz, eines Tages… eines Tages werde ich soweit sein, und dann sage ich dir alles. Alles, was es über mich zu wissen gibt. Ich gebe nicht auf… warte nur noch ein Weilchen!"

Sie erhob sich aus der Hocke und ergriff Julias Hand. "Laß uns nach Hause gehen, Schatz," meinte sie. Julia tippelte neben ihr her, Mamas merkwürdiges Verhalten vergessen. Nur einmal noch warf sie einen Blick zurück über die Schulter, auf den Schatten, der ihr zugezwinkert hatte und ihr eingeflüstert hatte, was sie sagen sollte. Der Schatten, der ihr geholfen hatte, als sie die Haare von Bobby McCleese grün gefärbt hatte…

"Ich warte auf dich. Und ich gebe nicht auf," flüsterte der Schatten. Julia lächelte ihm zu, das strahlende Lächeln eines Kindes, jedes Kindes.

Sie war als ein Schattenkind geboren worden, aber ihre Mutter hatte sie trotz allem ans Licht geführt. Und sobald sie bereit war, ebenfalls wieder hinaus an die Sonne zu treten würde ihr Schatten da sein, bereit, ihr zu helfen, so, wie er Julia geholfen hatte.

Denn er war _ihr_ Schatten- jemand, der sie so sehr liebte, daß er sein Licht hinter das ihre stellte.

* * *

_Finite incantatem! _

_

* * *

_

(1) Den Song hat mir Maginisha, meine liebe Beta, gegeben. Ich finde, er paßt perfekt!

_were you the hero or the worst kind of coward back there  
putting pavement back under your feet  
couldn't stand the heat  
couldn't stand the thought of ghosts with a negative age_

aus "Shasta (Carrie´s Song)" von Vienna Teng)

* * *

_Bis bald!_


End file.
